kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Miruma
is a villain in that appears in Kamen Rider Battle Stage: Faiz vs Delta. He is the captain of the special force of the Orphnoch, as well as the user of Delta Gear. History After the escape of Faiz and Auto Vajin, He appeared, blamed and whipped Member A. He then ordered the riders to defeat Faiz and Kaixa to get their Mission Memory in order to repair the Orphnoch Missile. He replace Kaixa Memory with a brainwash memory when Kaixa was captured. After the capture of Faiz, he claimed himself to be the strongest Kamen Rider, and transform into Delta. He waited until the defeat of his three riders before battling Faiz and Kaixa. When it was supposed to finish off Faiz, He was attacked by Goat Orphnoch, who gave the Faiz Blaster to Faiz. He was finally defeated in the sword duel with Faiz Blaster Form. Abilities to be added Kamen Rider Delta Delta Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 190 cm.TV Asahi. (2003). Kamen Rider Delta. *'Rider Weight': 96 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 3.5 t. *'Kicking Power': 8 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 38 m. *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m. per 5.7 sec. Special Attacks: *'Lucifer's Hammer': 24 t.Kamen Rider Official Data/Perfect File. . (2004). Masked Rider 555: Complete Works. Second Volume. p. 23. ISBN 978-4091014955. The Delta Armor has several key features in its design. Unlike the Gear, the armor only exists after the wearer transforms. *'Full Metal Lung': The vest armor of the Rider provides the most protection, being able to withstand Anti-tank weaponry. *'Global Feeler': The antenna on the Rider’s head can be used to communicate with the Smart Brain Satellite and the Smart Brain computer network. *'Photon Blood': A glowing substance that provides all of the Rider’s powers and generates all of the physical features of the armor. The Photon Blood is generated from the Delta Driver. *'Photon Streams': The path that the Photon Blood travels through the Rider’s armor. In Delta, this path is blue when transforming, white after transformation. *'Photon Terminals': Where the Photon Streams connect with the gauntlets and greaves. *'Sol Foam/Metal': Soft parts of the armor are made of Sol Foam, and the hard parts are made of Sol Metal. This substance is generated by the Delta Driver to form complex machinery that is powered by Photon Blood. If the Foam or Metal are damaged, the armor switches off and resets itself. *'Ultimate Finder': The large eyepieces of the Rider give them incredible vision. They can see in darkness with no problems and have an unlimited amount of X-ray vision. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle Stage: Faiz vs Delta. Equipments *SB-333B Delta Driver - Delta's transformation device. **SB-333P Delta Phone - The walkie-talkie-shaped control unit of the Delta Gear and the first half of the Delta Blaster. **SB-333DV Delta Mover - The digital camcoder-shaped viewscreen and the second half of the Delta Blaster. ***Delta Mission Memory - A small metallic card key which stores the information of the Delta Armor. ***Brainwash Mission Memory - A special type key that will brainwash the user when installed on the driver. Behind the Scenes to be added Notes to be added Appearances * Kamen Rider 555 **Kamen Rider Battle Stage: Faiz vs Delta See also Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Villains Category:Kamen Riders Category:555 Characters Category:Leader Category:Stageshow-exclusive Villains Category:Stageshow Riders